Tenchi no Monogatari
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: CANNON/Sakura pergi berangkat misi, meninggalkan secercah was-was di hati Naruto/Tatkala kembali, tak ada senyum manis antara mereka, tergantikan dengan tangis pilu yang menjerit, mengiris ulu hati bak dengan belati./Kisah langit Bumi/RnR?


_**Didedikasikan sebagai permohonan maaf kepada seorang Silent Reader bernama SHIINA FUKO. Hontou ni Gomenasai!**_

**Summary:** Naruto, Special Jounin terkuat yang pernah ada segajat kini menulis buku! Cerita apa yang ditulisnya? Didedikasikan khusus sebagai permohonan maaf kepada seorang Silent Reader bernama Shiina Fuko. RATE **Nggantung!** Review untuk Reader lain dipersilahkan (^_^)

**DISCLAIMER**#Masashi Kishimoto/1999

**AUTHOR**#Alp Arslan no Namikaze/2011

"**Tenchi no Monogatari"**

RATE-**NGGANTUNG. Mungkin T-M?**

Naruto menyentuh gagang pintu keabuan di depannya ini, membukanya perlahan sambil membuang nafas berat. Ini sudah hari ke empat di mana dia, sang ninja terkuat Konoha yang baru menginjak 20 tahun mengalami titik terendah yang baru terasa seumur hidupnya. _Titik nadir._

Dulu, saat pasca perang melawan Madara dan cecunguk-cecunguknya hingga setengah tahun lalu pasca usainya ujian Special Jounin, Naruto sering mendengar kalau _"Bersyukurlah jika kau sudah mencapai titik nadir, karena pada saat itu kau baru saja kembali dari titik terpuncak hidupmu."_

Ya, Naruto jelas-jelas mungkin tak hobi mendengar gosip, namun kalimat yang terurai dalam 19 kata itu sungguh dia percaya. Bukan _gosip _lagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah titisan Rikudo Sannin, dijuluki sudah dengan Kilat Kuning Konoha Generasi Ke Dua, Penerus Aliansi _Myobokuzan_, Anak Dalam Ramalan, hingga entah apa lagi julukan yang ditujukan padanya, _Sang Penyelamat Dunia._ Naruto adalah seorang yang benar-benar _diakui._

Dan tidak hanya di Konoha, namun di segenap penjuru dunia Ninja.

Namun sekian julukan itu tak memberikannya ruang nafas lebih sama sekali. Hati dan dadanya sesak, sungguh sesak. Ingin dia tumpahkan segalanya setiap hari lewat sebuah tangisan hebat yang akan mengguncang setiap hati yang mendengarnya. Namun biarlah, Naruto hanya membiarkan rasa sakit itu tertelan jauh-jauh dalam sanubarinya. Tertutup dalam sebuah aura sannin yang selalu melindunginya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya setapak, memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkat kepala yang tertutup rambut jabrik pirang guna menatap. Seseorang.

_Dirinya,_ di sana.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**NORMAL POV**

"_Sakura-Chan_ berangkat misi?"

Naruto menatap heran _sepupunya _ ini. Tsunade tak lantas berkomentar, ia menarik sebuah arsip dari tumpukan dokumen di pinggir mejanya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis, dokumen itu masih tertutup rapi dalam map. _Masih baru._ Begitu pikirnya. Tsunade menyelisir lembaran-lembarannya yang tipis, lalu menunjukkannya pada Naruto dengan membuka sebuah halaman pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambilnya, membacanya dengan serius selama sekian menit sebelum mengembalikannya pada Tsunade.

"Sudah paham?"

Naruto menaruh tangannya di saku, meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak terlihat tegang.

"Ya, aku tahu_ Baa-Chan."_ Sahutnya pendek. "Aku hanya tak menyangka kalau Konoha benar-benar _ahli _dalam medis hingga Kiri membutuhkan tambahan _seorang _ ninja medis untuk memeriksa keadaan masyarakatnya."

"Maksudmu? Ino bersamanya dan kau bilang _seorang? _ Ini MISI dan kau tahu kewajiban kalian sebagai _Shinobi!_" Kejar Tsunade.

"-Dan tidak harus dengan ninja medis khan?" Sergah Naruto lagi. " Dia-"

"_-Dibutuhkan." _Potong Tsunade pendek. Shizune sedari tadi hanya diam, mulai menatap Naruto takut-takut. Sedari tadi semenjak mengucapkan selamat datang dia tak lagi berujar apapun. Naruto tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh Shizune, dia menahan nafas guna mengingat bahwa orang yang di depannya ini adalah seorang_ Godaime_. Tsunade melanjutkan,

"Tak ada urusan dengan ninja medis, tak ada urusan dengan Jounin, yang ada hanya misi. _Jelas? _ Ini perintah."

Naruto mendengus kesal, dia lantas berbalik badan lalu melangkah. Apapun jawaban yang dia keluarkan Naruto tahu kalau Tsunade pun sudah tahu apa yang menjadi indikasi dari setiap kalimatnya nanti, maka Naruto memilih lebih baik untuk tak memperpanjang masalah. Langsung saja disambar pertanyaan itu dengan _jawaban_ yang sungguh tak pernah diduga Tsunade.

"Maafkan aku, _Nenek._"

Tangan tan itu menyentuh knop pintu, dia menariknya beserta badannya keluar kamar. Meninggalkan sebuah kalimat penutup untuk Tsunade yang membulatkan kedua pupil coklatnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto sadar kalau jarak antara dirinya dan ranjang berselimut putih itu semakin tereleminasi. Sebuah kursi kayu kosong di seberang terdiam termangu, sengaja kosong karena –menunggu- atau memang tak pernah ada yang berani masuk ke kamar ini selain dirinya sang Uzumaki. Bahkan orang tuanya pun –entah mengapa- dalam sekali pandangan sunyi dari shappire biru itu sudah dapat menangkap bahwa Naruto, akan amat sulit mengizinkan orang lain untuk dapat mendekati_nya._

Karena Naruto terlalu jauh merasa menyesal. Beban ini sudah menimpukinya sekian puluh jam hingga mengganggap ini semua kesalahannya. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi, menggenggam tangan putih mulus yang sama sekali belum pudar kecantikan_nya_. Sama sekali tidak. Sakit yang mendera _sosok_ ini sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada kecantikan_nya_ yang baru menginjak kepala dua.

Lebih tepatnya karena _sakit _itu tidak mendera_nya_ secara psikis, namun sudah menghajar habis hati dan jiwa_nya_. Sakit.

Sungguh sakit di dalam.

Dan Naruto tahu betul itu. Hanya dia yang yang bisa menyembuhkan_nya_, mengusir rasa takut dan cemas yang bak senantiasa menggerogoti seluruh inci sel tubuh_nya_ hingga terkadang membuatnya kejang-kejang bak orang ayan tatkala tiba malam. Naruto mendekati si kursi kosong, duduk tanpa suara di atasnya. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kiri yang lemah terkulai, tertancap infus tepat di aliran vena miliknya.

Dan tatkala itu pula Naruto mendesah pelan,

"_Sakura…"_

**FLASHBACK ON**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto menggertakkan giginya keras, Ino tergagap takut-takut. Shikamaru menahan lengan Ino yang tergetar sudah. Rookie 11 belum berkunjung dengan komentar tatkala Naruto menggenggam kuat-kuat-kuat tangannya. Beruntung tak ada yang tengah disibukkan oleh misi jadi semua bisa berkumpul.

"Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu Ino, tidak akan. Dan tidak ada yang berkewajiban untuk disalahkan, paling tidak untuk saat ini."

"Tap-"

"_**-SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!"**_

Entah sadar atau tidak Naruto melakukannya, bentakannya barusan sungguh membuat Ino mengkerut. Rookie 11 terdiam mafhum, tak ada yang menginterupsi. Shikamaru menunduk seraya menggenggam tangan Ino lebih erat. Naruto sudah bilang tak perlu minta maaf, yang hanya bisa dilakukannya hanya menggenggam telapak putih itu, mencegahnya masuk tahap stress lebih lanjut.

Jelas semua tahu kalau gadis pirang ini merasa amat menyesal dan meski Naruto sudah _mengatakannya, _ dipastikan tak akan mudah –mudah bagi Ino selanjutnya bagi Ino untuk dapat berkomunikasi bagus dengan Sang Pemilik Shappire.

Karena meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di gerbang hutan adalah perbuatan_nya_. Tak lain lagi.

Naruto mendengus, dia bangkit dari duduknya. Memancing setiap orang untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku akan pergi _menyelamatkan _Sakura_._ _Baa-Chan_ tak akan kesulitan jika 3 atau bahkan 4 dari kita berangkat untuk sekedar menyelamatkan Sakura."

Kiba mengerutkan kening,

"Aku dan Shino ikut denganmu. Kemampuan pelacak kami sepertinya dibutuhkan."

Naruto tak datang dengan komentar, dia mendongak pada Kiba yang mengacungkan jempol padanya. Shino mengendikkan bahu tanda setuju.

"_A-Ano…. Shino-Kun…._ Aku-"

Suara gagap siapa lagi yang muncul? Hinata membuka mulut. Shino menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ini bukan misi resmi tim, Hinata. Kau tak perlu merepotkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi aku pasti bergun-"

"Tak usah,_ Hinata_."

Kalimat dingin dari Naruto memotong sudah kalimat Hinata. Dia menunduk, membiarkan Tenten menepuk-nepuk punggungnya kemudian sembari berbisik pelan,

"_Hai…."_

Naruto tak sembarangan, dia paham betul _niat_ Hinata jelas untuk membantu. Namun dalam keadaannya masih memendam cinta pada dirinya sedangkan ia sendiri sudah merasakan kejamnya miniatur kiamat karena kehilangan Sakura? Sungguh berbahaya.

Cinta segitiga yang sungguh menusuk sanubari siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Naruto menoleh pada Sai.

"Kau ikut denganku, Sai?"

Si pemuda Emo itu menunggingkan senyum palsunya, seperti biasa.

"_Hai."_

Naruto menatap pemilik Onyx. Shikamaru sekali lagi membuang asap rokoknya, tangannya tak terlepas sama sekali dari Ino.

"Aku mengerti,_ kapten._" Tukasnya pendek. Menyisakan sedikit jeda antar kata terakhir dengan dua kata yang mengiringinya. Kalimat itu memancing sontak Ino untuk berpaling tegang pada Shikamaru, belum sempat protes saat sang Nara muda sudah mengerling lembut padanya. Potongan terakhir tembakaunya dihempaskan ke sebelah kanan sebelum benar-benar memandang lembut Ino.

"Hanya kau yang tahu dimana persis jalur kau _meninggalkan_ Sakura, Ino. Hanya kau. Misi memang selesai dan tanpa Sakura, itu tak akan berarti apapun."

"…"

Shikamaru mengatur betul kata-katanya. Ino mengatur nafas sesaknya sembari tetap menunduk sebelum mengangguk. Shikamaru berpaling kembali pada Naruto, mengangkat alis. Naruto mengangguk mantap, menoleh pada Neji.

"Kutitip Konoha padamu sementara, Neji."

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang ini mengangguk.

"Serahkan padaku."

Dan tak lebih dari setengah jam dari itu, Naruto dan keempat rekannya sudah beranjak. Meninggalkan gerbang Konoha, menuju sebuah daerah dimana Ino tanpa sengaja berbuat sesuatu yang sungguh membahayakan seorang_ Haruno Sakura._

Mentari sudah menyembunyikan dirinya di balik gunung, membiaskan semburat merah yang memaksa mereka untuk memicing saat 5 pasang sandal menapak keras ranting pohon. Naruto memimpin di depan.

_DRAAAKK!_

Emosi yang tak tertahankan membuat Naruto menginjak sebuah ranting dengan kasar. Mematahkan menjadi dua sebelum melayang dan jatuh berdebum. Naruto tak tahan lagi. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Ino, menggugat Tsunade atau siapapun. Ini juga bukan kesalahan dirinya yang selalu disibukkan oleh misi._ Bukan_ siapapun.

Naruto tahu tak ada yang bisa disalahkan untuk saat ini. _Sama sekali tidak._ Sakura hilang di tengah perjalanan, Ino mengira Sakura meninggalkannya, lalu setelah sampai di Kirigakure ternyata Sakura tak muncul sedikit pun batang hidungnya. Kembali ke Konoha, dan toh ternyata firasat buruk Ino terjadi.

Sakura belum kembali ke Konoha.

Dan hal itu dilaporkannya langsung pada Tsunade. Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulut Sang Godaime tatkala itu,

_Tunggu._

Ino tentu kalut luar biasa. Sahabat dan satu teman terbaiknya dalam keadaan tak menentu sedangkan Tsunade hanya berkata '_tunggu'._ Perintah mutlak harus dijalankan dan Ino mau tak mau undur diri dari ruang Hokage sambil berjalan mundur perlahan.

Dan Ino sungguh beruntung, baru beranjak belum dua hari saat Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru pulang usai misi. Dan saat itu pula Ino melaporkannya.

Sakura _hilang._

Dan sungguh-sunguh kalimat ringkas ini dengan telak membuat Naruto terperangah, dia bahkan baru bisa menarik nafas, lebih-lebih belum melapor ke ruang Hokage. Satu hal yang benar-benar diinginkannya selama perjalanan pulang adalah _istirahat._

Namun sebuah berita buruk lantas membuatnya membara benar-benar seperti baru menelan _10 butir Hyorogan._

_Tidak lelah sedikitpun. Tidak._

Dendam dan gundah gulana karena memikirkan _gadis tercinta _sudah mematikan secara otomatis syaraf lelah dan kaku ototnya. Naruto tak berpikir panjang dan langsung memutuskan pergi.

Ia harus menemukan Sakura apapun taruhannya.

Ya, apapun _taruhannya._

Benarkah?

_Benarkah kau siap bertaruh, Uzumaki Naruto?_

**FLASHBACK O****FF**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan kiri Sakura yang lemah terkulai, tertancap infus tepat di aliran vena miliknya. Dan tatkala itu pula Naruto mendesah pelan,

"Sakura…"

Panggilan itu terkesan bisikan. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya, tangan lunglai itu masih berat di atas kasur. Tanda bahwa Sakura belum sadar sama sekali. Hari sudah menjelang pukul tujuh namun sang gadis belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Naruto menunduk lamat-lamat, membiarkan pirang gondrongnya terurai jatuh ke depan, menyentuh sedikit permukaan kulit telapak tangan Sakura.

_Tes!_

Dan sebutir air mata jatuh. Melintasi tepat lembut seprai kasur yang putih. Naruto menangis.

_Tanpa suara._

_Tes!_

Lagi. Butir kedua telah jatuh, Naruto menahan sesak di rongga dadanya yang membuatnya serasa nyeri. _Sial,_ dia malah semakin sesenggukan. Naruto menarik kepalanya menjauhi kasur, membiarkan butir-butir bening membentur lantai ubin.

_Tes! Tes! Tes!_

Dan kali ini membanjirlah sudah. Di antara senyapnya dinding bisu, di tengah diamnya tegel marmer yang dingin, bersama dengan hilangnya embun di bawah panas mentari yang semakin terik. Seorang Ninja dengan watak terkeras yang pernah ada menitikkan air matanya, deras, membanjir, mengular di kedua sisi pipi tanpa menghiraukan betapa sungguh indahnya bola mata shappire itu jika dalam keadaan menyala-nyala terang. Memberikan segenap penuh kegembiraan dan rasa hangat bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Namun tatkala ini, percayalah. _Siapapun_ yang menyaksikan Naruto yang meraungkan tangisnya luar biasa dalam suara sayup-sayup karena tak mau mengusik istirahat gadis tercintanya sungguh akan menanggapi dengan menggigit bibir, mengelus dada dan menepuk lembut bahu Naruto. Berniat mengurangi beban yang benar-benar telah menyiksanya. Tidak bisa tidur selama lebih 3 hari setelah membunuh _128 orang _sudah lebih dari cukup guna menjadi faktor perusak sel-sel tubuhnya. Namun toh ternyata lebih dari itu, otaknya yang luar biasa tegang seakan sudah _menghilangkan_ rasa sakit.

_Atau hingga tak bisa mengetahui lagi apa itu rasa sakit?_

Naruto tak ambil pusing. Asumsi-asumsi itu telah menjadi sebuah kumpulan ide kadaluwarsa yang tak pernah diniatkan sekalipun untuk dihiraukannya. Baginya sekarang, hanya satu yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai seorang _kekasih._ Menjaganya. Berada selalu di _sampingnya._

_Tes!_

Tetesan lagi, yang lain kian menyusul. Berlari-lari mengiringi arak sungai yang sudah mengular sempurna di belah pipi tan.

_Seandainya saja…._

Ya, Naruto hanya bisa berandai-andai.

_Seandainya aku berada di Konoha waktu itu…._

_Seandainya aku bisa berada selalu di sampingnya…._

_Seandainya hiraishin no jutsu milikku sudah sempurna waktu itu…._

_Seandainya ….._

_Seandainya-UKH!_

Naruto terisak lagi, menghebat dengan suara yang tetap tertahan dalam bisikan yang menyiksa sanubari. Naruto mengatur nafasnya, berusaha untuk menghentikan aktivitas tangisnya. Kali ini berhasil. Isakannya berhenti meski hanya beberapa detik.

Dalam beberapa detik itu ingatan tajamnya mengulangi lagi kaset rusak yang sungguh tak bisa dilupakannya. _Demi Kami-Sama yang Maha Adil, _ingin sekali Naruto mencoba mendobrak pintu batas kekuasaan langit kalau tidak ingat itu adalah bukti kekafirannya.

Sungguh benar-benar titik _nadir._

**FLASHBACK ON**

**NORMAL POV**

Kiba dan ketiga rekannya membulatkan kedua matanya hebat.

"Naruto, kau-"

"_-Pergilah."_ Naruto menjawab pendek. " Aku bisa menghabisi mereka sendiri."

Kiba tak lagi berkata-kata. Sai menepuk bahu Shino meyakinkan. Sang Namikaze muda berpaling sekilas, menampilkan iris biru menantang tajam.

"Dobrak habis markas mereka dan aku akan menyusul kalian usai _menghabisi mereka semua._"

"..."

"Selamatkan _Sakura!"_

"_Hai!"_

Sisa teriakan meninggalkan Naruto di sana. Naruto menatap tajam 128 orang di depannya ini. Berbaju jounin khas Kirigakure dan menghadang berjejer dari mulai titik permukaan tanah hingga pucuk ranting pohon. Naruto memejamkan matanya sekali, memastikan tak ada dari keempat rekannya yang masih berada di dalam area bertarung. Lalu melompat. Naruto bersembunyi sedetik di balik dahan pohon, lalu bersalto sekali.

"_Dia __**KABUR!**__ KEJAR!"_

Naruto dalam putaran salto mengerinyitkan keningnya sejurus.

_Kabur?_

Maaf saja kawan. Mestinya kalian yang harus tahu kalau setiap orang yang berhadapan dengan Konoha no Kiroi Senko _**harus **_segera melarikan diri?

_Ck! _

Naruto menyelesaikan saltonya, mendapati sekian orang mendekatinya berbarengan. Kurang dari 5 meter tatkala Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai khusus bersegel tepat ke depan.

"_**SHURIKEN KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **_

Seribu kunai menghantam habis 8 orang yang berniat mengeroyoknya, mencabut lantas nyawa mereka sebelum membuka jalan untuk 900 lebih kunai yang tersisa._ Meledak._

Dan 120 orang lain yang masih menguntit hanya terpana. Hujan kunai dalam hutan mungkin bukan masalah, namun-

_DAR! DAR! JDAAAAR!_

Ledakan beruntun dari korban pertama membuat wajah mereka semua berkerut. _Sembilan ratus lebih kunai peledak._

Naruto shunsin 100 meter dari sana. Lalu terjengkang.

"AKH!"

Naruto menjerit, di balik kayu kekar dia menutup kupingnya sendiri karena suara dentuman ledakan yang menderu-deru bak letusan dinamit sembari menahan sakit. _Sial._ Kakinya nyaris terkilir karena menabrak keras akar pohon.

Bagaimanapun, jurus teleport legendaris ini masih teramat jauh dari sempurna. Untuk tahap _Shuriken Kagebunshin_ mungkin sudah dapat diandalkan, namun meningkatkan sekali lagi _Sunshin no Jutsu_ sungguh terlalu berbahaya. Terakhir kali dia berhasil membantai 20 orang dalam 4 detik. Dan kali ini...

Mau tak mau dia menyelipkan mantra peledak di kunainya barusan. Naruto menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya, memposisikan duduknya dalam posisi sila.

_SENNIN MODE!_

Naruto tak lantas berdiri. Mengecek keberadaan nyawa sekian puluh musuhnya lewat pancaran chakra asing yang terpancar. Sesuai dugaan. Hanya sekitar 90-an yang rubuh. Naruto bangkit, menjauh 4 depa dari pohon yang dijadikannya pijakan.

"_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**_

_Satu _bunshin muncul, Naruto menaruh telapak kanannya di depan pinggang. Membiarkan bunshin di sebelah kirinya memulai perubahan sifat chakra angin murni.

"_Siap?"_

Naruto melirik sesenti pada bunshinnya. Lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, _cukup _satu."

Putaran angin yang memadat meningkatkan esensitas chakra, Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"_**Fuuton: RASENSHURIKEN!"**_

Sang bunshin mengangkat jempolnya, lalu terdiam melihat. Naruto menggertakkan giginya sebelum melemparkannya kuat-kuat ke sebuah arah. _Di sana!_

Dan ninjutsu pembunuh level S ini terlempar sudah, meninggalkan pemiliknya dengan daya bunuh yang meluluhlantakkan pohon dalam sekian detik.

_19!_

Tinggal dua puluhan lagi, sebelum putaran angin dahsyat itu menghancurkan sekian jasad shinobi yang nahas. Entah tertembus atau menjadi tempat mendarat _RasenShuriken,_ Naruto sudah mengangkat lagi tangan kananya, menyiapkan sebuah RasenShuriken,_ lagi._

_22!_

Naruto mengecek hawa kehadiran musuh-musuhnya. _Habis._ Tak ada lagi musuh yang tersisa, setidaknya yang barusan dia lihat sebanyak 128 tadi sudah _tewas._ Semuanya.

Namun seseorang mengendap-ngendap pincang, berusaha kabur dari lahan maut yang mencabut sudah nyawa sosok-sosok yang hadir disana. _Bodoh._

_Sudah pincang mau lari ke mana? Sekarang kau tahu siapa yang kabur, khan?_

Naruto mengawasi pergerakan orang ini dari tempatnya berdiri, orang ini _menjauhi_ tempat barusan dimana sekelompok ninja sinting Kirigakure yang sudah mengacau. Sungguh bodoh pemerintah desa ini, Bagaimana mungkin organisasi gelap dengan anggota sebanyak ini tak ketahuan pergerakannya?

_Bakaeyaro!_

Naruto mengumpat. Konsentrasinya sesaat terpecah saat menyadari _seorang _yang berniat kabur tadi kian mendekat hawa kehadirannya. Naruto melompat ke atas pohon. Dirinya yang sedang dalam mode sennin tak mungkin dapat diketahui keberadaannya dalam 2 kali pengamatan. 3 kali bisa _melihat_ Sang Sennin sudah termasuk amat cepat, dan selama ini hanya Kakashi yang bisa melakukannya.

Dan Naruto diam-diam mengintip sosok yang sudah berjarak sekian meter di bawah kakinya, berjalan lamat-lamat dengan gerakan bak mayat hidup, pincang._Tidak._

Bukan mayat hidup, sosok itu terlalu muda dan cantik untuk diberi julukan macam itu. Naruto menahan nafasnya seketika.

_Sosok itu_ dengan mudahnya membuat kerutan tajam di dahi Namikaze muda.

_Sakura?_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Normal POV**

Naruto merasakan kedutan tipis dari tangan putih yang memucat di genggamannya. Naruto sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Dua hitungan kemudian pupil hijau itu terlihat sudah, terbuka perlahan sebelum berputar 45 derajat ke kiri. Naruto memaksakan senyum seraya menghilangkan raut sedih di wajahnya, diangkat sedikit pinggulnya guna mendekati dirinya. Mengelus lembut rambut sewarna gulali kapas itu.

"_Naruto..."_

Naruto sadar kedua belah iris azure miliknya membulat, menanggapi sentuhan lembut pada telapaknya yang tengah menyisiri helai rambut soft pink. Sakura menyambut tangan Naruto, mengisyaratkan larangan untuk meninggalkan sisiran pada rambutnya ini. Naruto terhenyak, lalu melanjutkan senyum palsunya seraya memajukan badannya. Mengecup lembut dahi lebar Sakura.

"Kau menungguiku sejak tadi, Naruto-"

"-Ssstt...!"

Naruto menginterupsi bicara gadisnya dengan memberikan sedikit desisan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Sudah kewajibanku, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura beku. Naruto tahu kalau Sakura cukup pintar untuk membaca betapa kacaunya dirinya sekarang. Sakura nanar menatap shappire bening kasihnya, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang mungkin terselip. Mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali betapa _lemah_nya dia. Betapa lunglai dan merepotkannya seorang Haruno Sakura bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak hanya karena _janji _dulu, tidak karena dia sudah membohongi dirinya sendiri dulu. Tidak hanya itu.

Namun seumur hidupnya Haruno Sakura diberi kesempatan untuk menghirup nafas oleh_ Kami Sama_ sudah dihabiskannya untuk menjadi _musibah_ bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura sadar betul akan kalimat yang memang terkesan ambigu itu adalah tafsiran jelas baginya. Naruto menyayanginya, mencintainya.

Ya, karena Naruto selalu berada di sisinya. _Selalu._

_Brengsek! Bodoh! Hina! Sundal!_

Sakura meluncurkan isak tangisnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram selimut putih yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya hingga bawah erat-erat, kusut.

_Kotor! Kotor! Kotor!_

Naruto sadar apa yang terjadi. Sakura menangis lagi. Naruto mengeratkan helaian tangannya pada rambut setengah kusut itu, membiarkan sebelah tangannya lagi menahan gerakan anarkis Sakura yang hendak menyakiti dirinya sendiri dari balik selimut.

Sakura sesenggukan, diterjang tangis yang kian mendahsyat. Naruto terenyuh sudah,

"N-Naru..to- A-Aku...! Aku...!"

Naruto tak menginterupsi luapan emosi Sakura kini, dibiarkannya gadis 19 tahun ini menjeritkan isaknya semakin mengiris kulit.

"Aku...! AKU! UKH-! HIKS..! HIK!"

Sakura meraung perlahan, lalu menjerit nyaring. Berupaya melepaskan segala beban yang menjadi penyesalannya selama ini.

Haruno Sakura _sangat_ tidak berguna.

Haruno Sakura _sangat_ tak berarti.

Haruno Sakura adalah orang yang dengan seenaknya menyukai seseorang tanpa memikirkan apapun yang menjadi konsekuensi.

_Dulu,_ Haruno Sakura adalah gadis dengan pemikiran dan sejumlah istilah yang bahkan melebihi yang tersebut di_ atas. _Sampai dia sadar.

Uzumaki Naruto selalu ada untuknya. _Selalu._

Sakura mengatakan _"kimagurena aki no sora"_, Wanita itu seperti langit musim gugur. Sadarkah ia bahwa kalimat itu benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya sebagai seorang wanita?

Apapun yang terjadi, Uzumaki Naruto tetap hadir di sisinya.

Dulu sekali Iruka mengatakan hal yang remeh tentang Langit dan Bumi. Naruto tertawa, Sakura tertawa. Sadarkah bahwa Iruka yang sudah menjadi dari sekian orang yang _mengakui _keberadaan Sang Inang Iblis Terkeji untuk pertama kali? Bahwa Iruka adalah orang yang paling memahami Naruto?

Sakura perlahan tahu, kalau selama ini Naruto-lah tempatnya berpijak, berdiri, menguatkan diri. _BUMI._

Ingatkah dulu saat menjalankan misi bersama Sai dan Yamato pertama kali, dimana Sakura dalam –entah sadar atau tidak- merasakan kekhawatiran yang sangat pada Naruto tatkala dengan kedua matanya melihat kekejian Kyuubi ekor 4? Dimana pada saat itu pula Yamato dengan insting ANBU-nya dengan mudah membaca ikatan batin yang terikat kuat di antara mereka? Sakura hanya mampu menoleh dan linglung, dia _tak sadar._

Hingga pada saat itu,di atas jembatan _Langit dan Bumi_ pun Sakura belum sadar kalau dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Ya, nama jembatan itu adalah Jembatan Langit dan Bumi.

Kenapa Sakura belum menyadarinya? Lupakah ia pada wasiat Iruka?

Ego, gengsi karena sudah terpatri kuat-kuat pada istilah _Cinta Pertama._ Membuat Sakura tak sengaja _melupakannya._ Sungguh tak sengaja.

Tatkala Naruto usai menyelematkan desa, mengalahkan Pain Rikudo yang sudah dengan mudah dalam hitungan detik meluluhlantakkan desa. Sakura menyambutnya, apa ada alasan kenapa dengan mudahnya dia memeluk Naruto dengan lembutnya hingga bertautan kedua pipi mereka?

Ya, karena Sakura sendiri dalam relung terdalam jiwanya sudah diperintahkan untuk menjadi sosok manusia yang paling memahami seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Biarpun tatkala itu hanya Sasuke, Sasuke yang tersebut terus menerus dari bibirnya, namun kenyataanlah yang berkata. _Kami Sama _telah menakdirkannya.

Haruno Sakura _mencintai _Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman yang berada pada telapak tangan Sakura. Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, memancing Sakura untuk sedetik berpaling padanya meski tertutup linangan air mata.

"Aku tidak pantas-UKH!"

Naruto tahu bulir air mata mulai muncul dari kedua pupilnya, berniat menyusul aliran bening yang menyusuri kedua belah pipi putih Sakura sejak detik-detik lalu.

"Sakura_-Chan..."_

"Aku...! Aku!"

Naruto sungguh tak_ mampu_ berkata-kata.

Sungguh, dia tak mampu. Bukan tak mau. Ayolah, kawan. Jikalau jujur siapapun tak bakal mau seorang yang paling dikasihi menderita batin seperti ini. Namun Naruto dalam ketidakmampuannya mengendalikan emosinya yang semakin membuncah sejak 3 hari terakhir benar-benar membuatnya_ mati._ Naruto tak mempunyai opsi sama sekali yang menurutnya bisa dikatakan handal untuk menjadi jalan keluar masalahnya sekarang ini.

Sakura.

Gadis itu tengah meraung, buta dalam mencari jalan keluar pula guna selamat dari siksaan jiwa ini. Badannya tak sakit, secara fisik. Namun psikisnya terguncang luar biasa. Naruto dengan mental bajanya baru tahu sekarang ini kalau ternyata ilmunya masih belum mapan benar. Masih serba kekurangan.

Naruto memaksakan senyum pahitnya, Sakura balik menatapnya. Sedu, sedan. Butir ketiga muncul dari pupil sebelah kanan Naruto. Sakura menghapusnya, melihat Naruto menangis sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tersiksa.

_Hei, bukankah Naruto merasakan hal yang jauh lebih dari padamu. Sakura?_

Sakura masih berupaya kian menahan isak tangisnya, batinnya berteriak nyaring.

_Maafkan aku!_

_Maafkan aku!_

_Maaf!_

_Maaf!_

_Maaf!_

Sakura membelai lembut pipi tan Naruto, sejurus kemudian menyadari kalau titik air mata yang ketiga barusan adalah titik air mata yang terakhir. Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya sebelum benar-benar melihat senyum _rubah _itu.

Naruto tersenyum, matanya meskipun sayu menjanjikan pintu-pintu mimpi kedamaian yang luar biasa. Sakura menarik sesenti bibirnya ke atas, diikuti dengan raut Naruto yang kian meneduh. Aura yang selama nyaris seminggu ini selalu dinanti Sakura. Muncul.

"_Bodoh."_

Dan kalimat itu muncul seketika, membuat bulat hebat pada Sang Emerald.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak akan _pernah_ menyalahkanmu. Kenapa malah merengek seperti ini?"

Dan tanpa menahan isak tangisnya lagi, Sakura menghamburkan dirinya pada dada bidang sang Kilat Kuning. Membasahi sudah kain tebal dasar bahan rompi jounin itu tanpa menunggu izin. Sakura meledakkan jeritannya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam lengan kekar yang menyambutnya.

Naruto selalu ada, untuknya.

Dan tanpa diketahui Sakura sama sekali, belah _shappire_ yang baru saja menunjukkan ketenangan dirinya bak angin musim semi tiba-tiba membasah. Menitikkan sepasang air mata bening tanpa suara.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**NORMAL POV**

_Sakura?_

Dalam hati Naruto berteriak keras menjeritkan nama itu, dadanya lantas bergerak naik turun bernafsu. Sosok itu, perempuan berambut merah muda lembut sebahu, matanya yang sayu jelas berwarna hijau. Perempuan muda yang hanya dengan selembar kain putih yang menutupi aurat tubuhnya bagian atas hingga pangkal betis.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto melompat sudah ke belakang _Sakura._

"_Sakura-Chan?"_

Gadis itu berpaling, mata secorak emerald hijau itu bertemu dengan persegi Sannin nan tangguh. Naruto sungguh teramat melepas haru, dia melepas sudah kekuatan sanninnya lalu bergerak mendekati Sakura. Setengah menahan nafas Naruto memandangnya. Badan Sakura yang terlihat sebagian terluka, memar di sana-sini dengan pola garis melintang. Naruto miris, setengah melompat dia mempercepat dirinya.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

"Kau…."

Naruto tak ragu lagi dengan kejernihan kupingnya, selangkah lagi ia akan kembali berada di samping Sakura. Naruto membuka mulutnya, berusaha menjawab panggilan dari sang gadis tercinta.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto sungguh bak akan melompat,

"Sakura-Chan, _aku!-"_

_JLEEB!_

Dan Naruto sungguh-sungguh terperangah. Mulutnya lantas terbuka, membiarkan kini aliran darah merah segar menyeruak sisi kanan bibirnya. Naruto terpana.

Sakura menusuknya.

Naruto belum menyadari apapun. Otaknya buntu dan hatinya serasa mati. Yang terlintas hanyalah sebuah rasa heran dan takjub menyakitkan karena...

Naruto menunduk sejurus, dan kalimat selanjutnya membuatnya terperangah.

_"Kau...siapa...?"_

Sebuah kunai telak menusuk dadanya, menembus lingkar nafasnya hingga sesak. Naruto tak lantas menghindar, otaknya lambat mencerna kejadian ini sebelum dia mengambil keputusan.

_Orang ini bukan Sakura!_

Chakra Kyuubi otomatis membakar tubuhnya, membuat aura kuning cerah yang berjumbai membara. Mengaktifkan langsung regenerasi sel tubuh yang menghilangkan cedera di dadanya dalam hitungan detik. Naruto tak ada pilihan lagi, mata kunai itu menusuk dalam hingga nyaris lebih setengah mata ke dalam. Naruto menarik dirinya menjauh, lalu membungkuk.

"_RIKUDO MODE!"_

Naruto bersiap sudah dengan aura membunuh yang santer, tertipu sekali telah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikannya pelajaran. Naruto sungguh-sungguh kesal.

Dan pukulan beruntun _RASENRANGAN _akan _cukup_ untuk sekedar membalas pelajaran itu sebagai rasa terima kasih. Naruto membungkuk lebih dalam, menempelkan ujung jemari tangannya pada debu hutan sambil merasakan tangan-tangan Kyuubi mengumpulkan chakra angin murni kuning terang mencuat dari balik punggung.

Dan sebelum chakra angin itu terkumpul sempurna, Naruto merasakan punggungnya basah.

Naruto tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin.

_Mu-.._

_Mustahil..._

Dan usai kalimat itu terucap usai, Naruto menarik kembali tangan-Kyuubinya. Pancaran Chakra yang luar biasa dahsyat itu lenyap. Naruto berdiri tegak, meski kedua kakinya kini bergetar. Naruto menahan ludahnya, menelannya sekali.

_Sakura?_

Naruto tak pernah salah menangkap bunshin tercanggih manapun seumur hidup. Hei, ayo Bung! Semua juga tahu kalau Naruto lah yang menyapu bersih sekian ratus Zetsu putih yang mengacak-ngacak aliansi Shinobi 4 tahun yang lalu. Naruto pun tak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya betapa kuatnya dirinya sekarang.

Namun toh manusia punya batasan masing-masing. Naruto merasa kalau takdir yang sudah menobatkannya menjadi seorang Penyelamat Dunia memainkannya.

_Apakah Rikudo Mode salah?_

Naruto menatap penuh hati-hati gadis berbaju minim di depannya ini. Shappirenya membulat sempurna sudah, mulutnya menganga dua hitungan sebelum merapat bersamaan dengan gigi yang turut bergemeretak.

_Tidak._

_**Mode Rikudo TIDAK salah.**_

"_**DOISHTA? KIDDO?"**_

Suara dalam tubuh Naruto menyeruak ke dalam gendang telinganya. Naruto berpaling pada Siluman Rubah yang kini berada di bawah pinggulnya, Naruto duduk tepat di atas kepala Kyuubi. Menatap Sakura yang berdiri beberapa meter di bawah moncong Bijuu-nya.

Naruto menarik nafasnya, menenangkan dirinya yang kini masuk ke dalam dimensi Kyuubi.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi..."

Naruto tak kian melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuubi melirik ke atas dahi, membebaskan mata merah darahnya melewati dahi. Menatap Jhincuuriki majikan yang mulai diakrabinya.

"...Aku tahu kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, _Kitsune._"

Si Rubah terkekeh.

"_**NANI GA? KAU INGIN MEMASTIKAN SIAPA SEBENARNYA ORANG DI DEPANMU INI?"**_

Naruto tak menjawab, Kyuubi terkekeh lagi. Ikatan batin antara mereka sudah menjawab semuanya.

"_**KANOJO GA TEME NO KOIBITO DA!"***_

Dan Naruto sungguh-sungguh tergagap. Badannya kejang secara otomatis.

Naruto sadar kalau tak ada gunanya Kyuubi berbohong, namun otak kewarasannya sebagai manusia normal mengulangi pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang sama berulang kali.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kalau dia benar-benar Sakura kenapa menusukku?_

_Kalau dia benar-benar Sakura mengapa pandangan matanya redup begitu?_

_Kalau dia benar-benar kekasihku kenapa-_

_Kenapa..._

_Kenapa?_

"_Kau..._

_...Siapa?"_

Suara itu memanggilnya, Naruto bak tersadar dari alam khayal. Dia mendongak dan mendapati pemandangan yang sungguh menyayat hatinya tanpa ampun.

Sakura, menangis.

Kunainya masih tergenggam di tangan, sebagian besar permukaan kulitnya basah, memerah dengan luka dan memar berpola garis di sana sini. Melintang. Naruto masih menduga-duga seraya menelan ludah,

_Naze?_

_Naze?_

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba. Naruto terkesiap.

Dan sebelum membuktikan prediksi yang baru saja terlintas di otak kacangnya itu, Naruto sudah melompat, menahan laju kunai yang terarah tepat ke leher Sakura. _Bunuh diri._

Naruto menahan adegan niat bunuh diri itu, melemaskan tangan Sakura dengan kuncian sekedarnya guna menyempatkan kunai itu terpelanting jauh. Naruto menahan tangan Sakura yang menegang, ditatapnya tajam sewarna zamrud yang redup di depannya ini.

Dan dengan penuh rasa penyesalan, Naruto menyimpulkan sudah.

_Orang ini benar-benar Sakura._

"_Siapa..._

_...Kamu siapa?"_

Naruto menunduk, Sakura menangis.

Aneh? Luar biasa mungkin yang dialami Naruto sekarang ini. Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya, kesimpulan paling benar yang sudah dapat dijadikan taruhan adalah _Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura._ Apapun itu, semuanya ada hubungannya dengan sekelompok Ninja barusan dan-

_Dan apa-?_

Naruto lemas,

_Jadi dia..._

Naruto memberanikan diri menunduk, menatap kini sang pemilik zamrud. Berusaha merangkai data yang terkumpul di kepalanya.

_Terluka..._

_Hilang ingatan..._

_Tanpa pakaian yang pantas menutupi..._

_Basah..._

Dan sejurus kemudian Naruto hanya bisa terpana.

_T-..._

_...Tidak mungkin...!_

"_Aku tak ingin hidup..._

_...Kau siapa...?" _

Sakura memanggilnya, menatap penuh harap pada Si Pemuda. Naruto merasakan seluruh badannya bergetar hebat.

_TAP! TAP!_

Suara kaki yang mendarat di belakang Naruto membuatnya reflek menoleh, mendapati keempat rekannya mendekat dengan wajah sendu. Sai, menundukkan kepalanya berat. Ekspresi tak jauh berbeda terlihat dari ketiga rekannya yang lain. Naruto tak mau menafsirkan lebih lanjut, dia terlalu _takut._

Naruto menggeleng, lalu berpaling kembali pada Sakura.

_Mustahil..._

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan penuh putus asa, lalu mulai menangis.

_Tidak mungkin..._

Naruto masih bertahan dengan kakinya yang gemetaran sebelum sekali lagi menelan ludah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, _habis sudah._

Sakura ambruk.

Naruto sigap menangkapnya, membiarkan badan Sakura yang lunglai jatuh pada dada bidangnya. Sai dan ketiga timnya mendekati, tanpa suara.

_Mimpi buruk._

Naruto berharap ini sungguh-sungguh mimpi buruk,

_Titik nadir._

Naruto tak mengharapkan untuk mencapai itu.

Sakura terdiam, menitikkan air mata sembari sebelah tangannya memegang bagian bawah perutnya lemas dari balik luar kain sambil meringis menahan nyeri. Tak lagi menjerit atau meneriakkan tangisnya, Sakura tenggelam dalam sunyi dirinya. Air matanya membanjir, perlahan, lalu deras melewati kedua belah pipinya yang putih ternoda bercak merah yang muncul karena kulitnya yang merekah kompak dengan keadaan mengenaskan daerah kulitnya yang lain.

Dan di mana Sakura meremas kain putih itu dari luar, Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat aliran merah yang lamat-lamat menetes dari sana. _Berdarah hingga ke bawah._

Dan di antara sunyi itu Naruto menjerit keras, keras. Suaranya remuk redam, menghancurkan tanpa ampun keheningan yang berlangsung kaku di antara mereka.

**FLASBACK OFF**

**NORMAL POV**

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat mereka menoleh, Sakura menengadah pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Masuk saja, _Ino!"_

Dan pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis pirang berponi seumuran mereka berdua. Naruto melirik sekilas seperangkat alat mandi sederhana yang dibawa Ino, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Naruto mengelus sekali lagi rambut Sakura, mengisyaratkan kalau dirinya tak akan kemana-mana. Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari bed, semakin mendekati pintu seraya melepas ekor matanya sedetik pada Ino. Sang gadis pirang menutupi ketegangannya, dia melangkah pula mendekati Sakura. Naruto menutup pintu, mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku marmer berbusa lembut di depan kamar Sakura.

Dan sesuai dugaan, Shikamaru sudah berada di sana. Shikamaru mendongak, menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Hoi." Shikamaru menyahut pendek. Naruto mengangkat bahu, meladeni telapak Shikamaru yang terangkat padanya. Lalu duduk.

Beberapa hitungan serasa beku. Shikamaru tak merasa aneh dengan perlakuan ini, toh sudah tiga hari berjalan. Dia menutup buku _Teknik Seribu Kuda Shogi,_ menatap Sang Pemilik Shappire dengan penuh perasaan.

"Kau yang sekarang seakan bukan dirimu, Naruto."

Naruto mendecih. Dia sudah malas untuk menyatakan rasa marah. Naruto lebih memilih untuk menarik nafas, membuangnya sembarang guna bercampur dengan hawa rumah sakit yang terkontaminasi obat dan ramuan.

"Ya, aku _tahu._"

Kali ini Shikamaru yang mendelik.

Perasaan cinta sungguh _merepotkan._

"Sejak kapan kau suka baca buku teknik bermain catur, eh?"

"A-Eh...Y-Ya..."

Naruto berkomentar. Shikamaru kaget, lalu mengerling pada Naruto.

"Tumben-tumbennya kau bicara duluan, apa ada perkembangan baik?"

Pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan pula itu membuat Naruto sontak tersenyum kecut.

"Heh, dasar jenius. Sepertinya tak ada yang tak bisa kau analisa, ya?"

"Bodoh, kau sudah tahu itu."

Mereka tertawa tipis, hanya tiga hitungan sebelum kembali pada kesunyian. Terdiam kembali pada dinginnya dinding rumah sakit yang bisu.

"Jadi..."

Suara bariton Shikamaru memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua, Naruto menoleh.

"...Perkembangan apa yang baik _itu?"_

Naruto mendesah,

"Dia menyebut _namaku."_

"Ho?"

"Yeah, sungguh membuatku senang. Paling tidak untuk _saat ini._"

Shikamaru menangkap aura keputusasaan dari dua kata terakhir Sang Sennin. Shikamaru mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas paha kirinya,lalu berkomentar.

"Aku sungguh tak paham bagaimana perasaan wanita."

Dan kalimat berbau 'wanita' itu membuat Naruto berpaling.

"... Mereka itu rewel, banyak tingkahnya, segala sesuatu tak pernah masuk akal. _Mendokusai._ Ino pun lebih-lebih, aku sungguh tak paham.

Apalagi karena tekanan psikis yang luar biasa setelah direnggut _harta termahalnya _membuat tak mampu mengingat nama-nama orang sama sekali, eh ternyata menyebut nama _kekasihnya_ adalah sesuatu yang menjadi pekerjaan yang terlaksana pertama kali. _Hebat._ Bahkan dokter pun kuyakini tak akan menyadarinya."

Dan Shappire Naruto membulat, dia lantas menggeram marah.

"_Bedebah _KAU! " Diangkatnya kasar kerah rampi jounin Shikamaru ke depan mukanya, lalu berteriak murka.

"Kau pikir apa yang selama _3 hari ini _ tidak bisa makan? Tidak nyenyak tidur? Aku tahu dirimu memang tak suka direpotkan, namun _apa_ alasanmu mengata-ngatai Sakura-Chan seperti itu, _BRENGSEK?_"

Shikamaru tetap santai, mengundang heran setitik muncul di kalbu Naruto. Pemuda nanas menyingkirkan perlahan tangan Naruto dari kerah jouninnya,

"Dasar bodoh."

"_KAU-!_"

"-Kau pikir karena alasan apa lagi kalau namamu tidak tersebut pertama kali kalau dia tidak begitu penting _dalam hidupnya,_ bodoh? Mestinya kau yang sudah paham takdir tulang rusuk lebih cepat menangkap dariku yang bahkan selalu menganggap wanita itu merepotkan."

Dan entah aura apa yang muncul dan membuat Naruto seakan lelaki itu mendarat di bahu Naruto,

"Aku _tahu_ apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Dan aku _sesuatu_ yang kau takutkan itu, aku mendukungmu, teman. Sakura _sangat_ mencintaimu ."

Naruto terperangah. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

"..."

"Tanpa _takut_ menyakitinya."

Si Namikaze muda terperangah, dia kikuk. Tanpa diduga sama sekali Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak, membiarkan Naruto sibuk beberapa detik dengan ide-ide yang sempat memusingkannya.

Dan sejurus kemudian Naruto melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang nyaris pula melonjak, baru akan berteriak memanggilnya jika saja tidak ingat kalau ini berada di lingkup rumah sakit. Shikamaru urung pada niatnya, dia mendengus lalu tersenyum santai.

Dan bak sudah teramal, Naruto berhenti mendadak lalu berjalan kembali padanya.

"Boleh kutanya kau beli itu di-"

"-Blok ketiga dari jembatan. Tepat arah utara tempat toko bunga Yamanaka ada pancuran air. Kau berjalanlah lagi hingga perbatasan pasar dan akan mendapati _toko itu _ di sana. Jangan salah beli, katakan pada kasir kalau kau mau mengambil barang pesananku.

Uangnya nanti saja."

"Ck, yang terakhir itu tak usah kau sebut, _Jenius Brengsek."_ Sergah Naruto. Shikamaru tak menanggapi ejekan Naruto, dia menguap lalu mendudukkan dirinya lagi sambil melanjutkan membaca buku.

Naruto berlari melintasi gang-gang angker putih rumah sakit. Menggosok-gosokkan telunjuknya di depan hidung. Batinnya bergumam, mendedangkan rasa terima kasih tak terkira pada sang sahabat meski tak mampu didengan oleh siapapun.

_Arigatou..._

_Shikamaru..._

**-(ALP)-**

Naruto menaruh penanya ke tempat semula, menutup buku tulisnya sudah. Diangkatnya sisi bawah buku tulis itu ke depan hidung, dan dia tersenyum.

Pintu terketuk, Naruto merapikan jas hitamnya. Meletakkan buku itu di atas meja lalu berjalan ke arah pintu jati kehormatan. _Sepupunya_ menunggu di bibir pintu bersama Shizune. Sang Godaime mengendikkan bahunya, memberikan isyarat yang langsung dipahami oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak terlambat, khan?"

Pertanyaan singkat yang mengundang desah dari Tsunade yang diikuti oleh senyuman kecut Shizune.

"Dasar _BODOH._

Kau memang tidak terlambat tapi tetap saja sudah membuat _dia_ menunggumu! Aku tak mau murid tersayangku membuang hari paling bahagianya."

"Ck, tak usah marah." Naruto mengerecutkan bibirnya. "Ero Sennin pun tak marah saat _Baa-Chan_ terlambat datang _waktu itu_.-"

_BUAAAGH!_

Tinju mentah mendarat tepat di atas rambut jabrik kuning, Shizune kali ini mendesah sudah. Dia tak bisa menolong Naruto yang sontak meringis kesakitan, memegangi kepalanya yang -untung saja- tidak benjol.

Naruto mendongak,

"Ck, _Baa-Chan_ kejam sekal-"

Aura _Magma Panas _menyelinap keluar, memanaskan suasana ruangan Naruto seketika hingga membuatnya meleleh. Naruto menelan ludah melihat _sepupunya_ sudah membara marah luar biasa.

"_MAU DAMAI ATAU-"_

_KREK!_

Suara buku-buku jari yang dilemaskan membuat suasana runyam. Naruto sweatdrop sudah, mengangkat dua jari ke depan wajah.

"D-Damai..."

Tsunade mendinginkan dirinya, lalu melipat tangan di dada.

"Ya sudah, tak usah bahas lagi _tua bangka _ itu." Sergahnya lantas. "Cepatlah, Naruto. _Dia_ menunggumu."

Naruto serasa _blushing_ sedetik, cengengesan sebelum mengangkat kepalanya.

"_So ka._

Temani aku, _Baa-Chan."_

Tsunade melirik Shizune. Mengisyaratkannya untuk segera mengikuti langkah Pemuda Uzumaki memasuki altar gereja. Tsunade memandang lembut arah kunoichi muda berambut sewarna gulali kapas yang tengah menunggu di tengah altar, menyambut Naruto yang lantas menghadap tegap Pendeta. Tsunade lalu menyapukan ekor matanya ke sekitar kursi pengunjung yang diundang. _Kakek_ tua itu ada di sana. Jiraiya berdiri acuh, tersenyum cengengesan saat Tsunade sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dia terlambat. Pasti karena_ menulis_ lagi."

Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu lagi-lagi kesalahanku? Hobinya muncul sendiri dan aku tak berhak melarangnya, _Tsuna-_!"

"-Tapi buku _pertamanya_ langsung _Best Seller_. Tidak seperti kau! _Haha!"_

Tsunade tertawa ringan, menahan raut gembiranya mengingat ini masih di dalam gereja. Jiraiya memandang ujung sandalnya rendah, malu.

"Hei, tak usah _ngambek_ begitu." Ujar Tsunade, memancing Jiraiya untuk sedikit lebih menunduk.

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku _sayang _padamu."

Sang _Gama-Sennin _terhenyak, _blushing._ Lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ah, iya...

Sepertinya upacaranya sudah dimulai."

Tsunade sadar kalau _suaminya_ ini hanya tak punya kata-kata lagi untuk dikeluarkan gara-gara _blushing._ Dieratkan tangan kirinya pada lengan kanan Jiraiya, yang masih utuh. Satu-satunya tangan yang bisa diandalkannya pasca pertarungan dengan _anak dalam ramalan._ Dulu_._

Dan sekarang, tepat di depan matanya _Sang Anak dalam Ramalan _ sedang berbahagia. Mengucap janji.

"Baiklah, Pertanyaan untuk Mempelai Pria.

Bersiapkah anda untuk menjadi _suami _ dari seorang _Haruno Sakura._ Hidup dalam sulit dan senang, kaya dan miskin, sehat dan sakit, sehidup semati...

Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto mengeluarkan cengir manisnya, lalu berseru.

"Aku bersedia, _dattebayo!"_

Pendeta mengangguk-angguk setuju, lalu mengalihkan pertanyaan yang sama pada _Sang Mempelai Wanita._

"...Aku bersedia."

Naruto berdiri menghadap istrinya, dalam sunyi dirinya Naruto bisa merasakan betapa jantungnya cepat sekali bertalu-talu. Gembira, senang, dan entah sekian perasaan lagi yang tak tahu banya Naruto istilah untuk menyebutkannya karena dirinya teramat bahagia. Rona merah berseri menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Sakura menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, lalu berniat membuka mulut.

"Sakura-Chan, aku-..."

Niat Sakura amblas, dilihatnya Naruto telah berkata. Sakura tersenyum manis, lalu mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang membuat Naruto bak terbang ke langit.

"_Daijobu, Naruto..._

_... watashi ga anata ni daisuki hontou de imasu..."_

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya selangkah, menyambut kedua garis rambut Sakura di depan telingaseraya berbisik,

"Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku mencintaimu, Sakura-Chan..."

"Aku mencintaimu...

...Naruto."

Jawaban singkat dari Sakura membuat Naruto menghirup nafas mantap sekali. Sedetik berlalu dengan beradunya kedua bibir mempelai, cincin kembar yang menjadi tautan jari manis mereka sudah bukti jelas akan pasangan yang baru terlahir. Antara _Langit dan Bumi,_ bersatu.

Tsunade yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mengerutkan kening, bak teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, _Mesum. _Aku lupa judul buku edisi kedua yang Bocah Sinting ini buat. Kau tahu apa?"

"A- Yang pertama itu _Uzumaki Naruto no Monoga-"_

"-Yang itu aku tahu." Potong Tsunade tak sabar. " Yang kedua, yang _kedua."_

Riuh rendah suara tepuk tangan mengalihkan sejenak percakapan mereka. Naruto dan Sakura berbalik menghadap pengunjung dan undangan yang hadir, melambai-lambaikan tangan pada mereka seraya turun dari altar. Sakura menoleh lantas pada Tsunade yang dibalas pula dengan lambaian tangan yang berlanjut pula dengan tepukan.

Jiraiya sedikit berpikir dengan pose mengingat, tanpa merasakan colekan Tsunade dan Naruto yang sudah menoleh padanya. Dua hitungan berlalu saat Jiraiya memonyongkan mulutnya,

"Oh, Iya! Aku ingat! Judulnya..."

Jiraiya tak langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu saja. Dia meladeni tatapan Naruto lalu melambaikan tangan pula-takut- dianggap tak perhatian.

"..._ Tenchi no Monogatari..."_

"-Apa?" Tsunade menginterupsi lagi. Jiraiya mengawasi penuh langkah _cucunya _keluar Gereja_,_ lalu menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Tsunade.

**"_Kisah Langit dan Bumi..._**

_ ... Tenchi no Monogatari..."_

**(OWARI)**

**_*** Dia adalah kekasihmu! **_**_(dalam gramatikal kasar)_

**A/N**

Tak tahu lagi apa yang kuucapkan, ini sebagai permohonan maaf kepada seorang _Silent Reader _bernamakan **Shiina Fuko****. ** Sejujurnya kukatakan bahwasanya yang aku ceritakan sebagai Flamer bukan dirinya, namun seorang bernamakan **Lady lollipop** yang juga merupakan Silent Reader. Alp sangat-sangat-sangat memohon ribuan maaf kepada Shiina Fuko.

Jujur sebelumnya Alp katakan TAK PERDULI SOAL tatkala Lady Lollipop mengatakn Alp "Menghina Fandom BLEACH" itu sungguh membuatku tak rela. Mungkin patut digaris bawahi bahwasanya Alp sudah meminta maaf pada seluruh reader, reviewer di chap- kedua bahwasanya inilah kesalahan saya sebagai seorang NEWBIE. Sudah sekian banyak yang nge-fave dan mendukung, ada kejanggalan tentu muncul di hati Alp sebagai pendatang baru untuk membuat keputusan lagi yang notabene menarik keputusan di chap 2 itu. Alp sungguh minta maaf bagi sekian pihak yang tersinggung, namun saya juga seorang penggemar **BERAT **Bleach. Percaya atau tidak, Alp mengoleksi 30.1 GB properti video BLEACH lengkap, mungkin tidak sebanding dengan Naruto yang kukoleksi hingga 44 GB. Namun aku rasa sebagai seorang yang merelakan setiap minggu kuota internetnya untuk download torrent HD 420p saya rasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi bukti, bukan begitu?

Sekali lagi maaf saya ucapkan kepada Saudara Shiina Fuko. Saya tak menganggap pertanyaan Shiina sebagai FLAME. **Sama sekali TIDAK. ** Jawaban itu saya tujukan karena dari sekian reveiw yang berbentuk pertanyaan ya review dari Shiina saja. Tidak, tidak, kalau sesungguhnya pun Alp tak mau mengata-ngatai Shinigami seperti itu. Namun sekali lagi karena mereka tokoh Antagonis ya mau nggak mau Alp membuat _scene_ sesuai keadaan, pastinya. Dan jawaban itu kuberikan setelah Alp mengungkapkan kesan FLAME yang kurasakan dari Lady Lollipop dan, yaaah jadi memang...

Mungkin Alp Arslan no Namikaze belum lihai benar merangkai kata-kata jadi malah berujung ke salah paham begini. Alp tak mau Shiina tersinggung, atau siapapun juga yang merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Alp yang kurang ajar. Dan dengan cara apa lagi Alp tak tahu pasti untuk meminta maaf,

**Kecuali dengan FICT ini...** Alp sekali lagi minta maaf.

Dan untuk yang kedepannya Alp akan buktikan pada minna-San sekalian, Alp tak pernah perduli pada FLAME (Sudah kukatakan di chap. 12). Apapun orang berkata Alp akan terus maju. Tidak demi apapun, tidak demi siapapun, kecuali untuk mereka _**BERDUA.**_

**Langit dan Bumi, **

**Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto.**

Maka dari itu yang terakhir, kepada yang terhormat Shiina Fuko, bersediakah dikau untuk mengabulkan permohonan maafku ini?


End file.
